marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sojobo-Tengu (Earth-616)
, Jean Grey School student body, ally of Legion, Yamaugichi-Kai Clan | Relatives = Ogun (adoptive father, deceased), Karasu-Tengu (twin sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Westchester County, New York; Iris House, Meiji Gardens, Tokyo, Japan | Gender = Male | Height = 4'6" | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Eyes2 = ; RedCategory:Red Eyes (when using powers) | Hair = Black | Hair2 = ; stripes of WhiteCategory:White Hair | UnusualFeatures = Yin/yang symbolic eyes | Citizenship = Japanese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former student, interrogator, executioner | Education = Formerly classes at the Jean Grey School | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Japan | Creators = Simon Spurrier; Tan Eng Huat | First = X-Men: Legacy Vol 2 2 | HistoryText = Origins Sojobo-Tengu and his sister Karasu-Tengu were abandoned as infants, but were later saved and raised by Ogun. When Ogun died, the twins became his heirs. However, after the activation of their mutant powers, the twins were forced by the Yamaugichi-Kai Clan to psychically torture victims. Prodigal After losing control of his sub-personalities, Legion met a mysterious "Eyeball Guy" in the mountains of China. "Eyeball Guy" was able to trick Legion into believing the twins were being held captive. While attempting to save the twins, Legion was himself captured. The twins were tasked with torturing Legion, but he was able to convince them that they don't need to live in the shadow of a father figure, and in the same process convinced himself. While the trio left the Iris House, they were ambushed by the X-Men, who believed Legion was going to hurt the twins. The twins refused to go with the X-Men and aided Legion in fighting off the X-Men by subduing some of his sub-personalities. Eventually, the trio was cornered in a bunker filled with ammunition. Chamber blasted the bunker, which exploded. Luckily, Legion was able to utilize the Origamist's powers to change reality and bend space. The children were saved, but Legion was gone. The children were again offered to come with the X-Men, and Sojobo coerced Karasu into accepting the offer. Unfortunately, unknown to everyone, he'd been attacked and possessed by the "Eyeball Guy" while in the ammo bunker. The twins were brought to the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, but Karasu still worried about her brother acting strangely. Legion secretly followed them to Westchester. While trying to investigate Blindfold's comatose state, Legion was attacked by Karasu under order from "Sojobo". With the information from Blindfold's mind and a note delivered by Karasu, Legion discovered that the "Eyeball Guy" was in fact Luca Aldine, Blindfold's brother who had manipulated Legion and others to get close enough to Blindfold to murder her. When Luca was forced to abandon Sojobo's body, it was revealed that the boy had died some time earlier, and his corpse was only animated by Luca's power. After David Haller gained access to the full scope of his powers and removed himself from the timeline, the deaths of several characters related to his actions were reversed. It was unclear if Sojobo was revived as well, until the latest incarnation of X-Force found him alongside his sister Karasu in an internment camp owned by Volga in a rain forest near Brazil. | Powers = Sojobo is a new mutant activated after the Phoenix dispersion, and they have displayed the following telepathically-based mutant powers: * Astral Projection: The twins are able to project an avian form of mental attack. ** Psychic Assault: The twins used their avian astral projection as an assault and to torture others' psyches. The twins were forced to psychically torture for the Yamaugichi-Kai Clan. Later they helped Legion control his powers by subduing some of his sub-personalities. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * His eyeballs are in the shape of yin and yang, with the white colour replaced with red & black, most likely symbolising they way he holds his sister's hand and completes her sentences. * Legion described the twins' powers as the "Carrion's brother". | Trivia = * In Japanese mythology, Sojobo is the king of the tengu and several minor deities, who inhabits the mountains of forests of Japan.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/S%C5%8Dj%C5%8Db%C5%8D * "Sojobo" literally translates as "high Buddhist priest".http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/S%C5%8Dj%C5%8Db%C5%8D | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Twins Category:White Hair Category:Astral Projection Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Mutants activated after M-Day Category:Telepaths Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Ogun Family